


all you are is all i need to know

by Lire_Casander



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: i would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to





	all you are is all i need to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tasyfa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/gifts).



> Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own. If anything sounds too shocking please let me know. I do not own the characters. Inspired by McFly's _[All About You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkXNSNI3B7c)_ , from which I took a small line in the story, the summary and a whole imaginery. Title taken from Goo Goo Dolls' _[Not Broken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqdSX_JmsXE)_.
> 
> For Tasyfa. I've been working on this since the beginning of the week, but it's only now that I can get around to posting it. I hope you enjoy it!

There is soft music playing from the living room when Alex walks into the cabin. The light is dim in the whole house, awaiting him, engulfing him in a warm blanket of coziness. 

The day hadn’t started well at all – what with the argument he had had out of nowhere first thing in the morning, before even getting into his fatigues, over something as vital as commitment and love – but as it evolved he has been entangled in more and more drama, petty fights with his own computer, up until he has turned down Maria on their weekly date to catch up.

He needed to think, so he escaped the base and instead of going home he went for a trip to the desert. He needed quiet, and that he got. In the end, the idea of coming back home, however lonely and dark it might have been, has won over the thought of spending the night stargazing, because stargazing still means _Michael_ , and Alex still needs to talk to him about so many things.

He is just exhausted, and although he expected the cabin to be as dark as he’s felt the whole day, it isn’t. Somehow, the music and the dim light soothe his soul, even if he is expecting a reprise of their earlier conversation, with more tears and yells and one of them probably walking away _again_ , whether for good this time, he doesn’t know.

He gets rid of the jacket and steps out of his shoes, his leg itching where the prosthetic has been resting for far too long. He’s been on his feet for well over twelve hours, and he is paying the high price now. He flops down the bench he placed near the coat rack and begins working on the prosthetic and the sock, sighing in relief when he takes it out. He grabs the crutches that wait for him hopped against the wall, and goes around the cabin slowly. Music is still playing, a tune he cannot recognize, and as he approaches the open kitchen the sounds of kitchenware clattering greet him.

He smiles fondly as he leans against the doorframe. This is quite a sight to calm his worries away.

Michael has his back on the door, wandering about the kitchen, stopping shortly at one counter or the other, working his way through what smells like apple pie, making the utensils fly around – mixing, whipping, chopping – while humming softly under his breath the same tune Alex has heard upon entering. The cowboy twirls around to the rhythm of the music, the kitchen tiles his dance floor as he skids slowly through the place. He comes to a halt as he reaches the oven to check on the temperature. When Michael stands up and turns around, he stops dead in his tracks.

“Hey,” Alex greets.

“You’re already home,” Michael says lamely, wiping his hands in an apron Alex hasn’t seen before, the garment cheerfully displaying _best cook in this galaxy and beyond_. “I wasn’t expecting you for at least another half hour. Not that I’m not happy to see you this soon,” he quickly amends.

“Didn’t know if you were going to be here at all,” Alex sputters.

Michael sighs, looking at him for a fraction of a second before deciding not to bite that bullet.

“Why don’t you go back to the couch and let me finish here?” Michel suggests kindly, gesturing towards the living room. “I know it isn’t comfy for you with the crutches. I should be done in ten minutes, fifteen tops. Then we can talk.”

Alex nods and veers for the living room, flopping down on the couch and making himself at home under a throw blanket that smells like Michael. He could remain like this for the rest of his life, and he’d die a happy man.

He was sincere when he said he hadn’t known if Michael would still be there when he came back home from work. He might have said some horrid things to him in the heat of the argument, and Michael had bit back with the same amount of snark. They weren’t fit for talking, even if Alex had wanted them to in the beginning of their renewed relationship.

All they could was hurt each other – all _he_ could do was hurt Michael all over again, give him fuel for that vehicle he wanted to create to leave Earth behind. Leave _Alex_ behind.

As promised, Michael makes his way back to him in less than a quarter of hour later. He lets out a laugh when he sees Alex cocooned under the blanket, before sauntering over the couch and flopping down next to him. “Sorry about before,” he whispers, right arm up and surrounding Alex in warmth, pulling him closer. “I wanted the apple pie to be a surprise. Maria called, said you had cancelled your date with her today, that you sounded grim. So. I know you went to work today kind of annoyed at me _again_ , and I’ll understand if you don’t really want me here, but. Just wanted you to know that I’m here.”

Alex can’t help but feel gratitude spread all over him – gratitude at his best friend for noticing when he wasn’t comfortable enough to tell her about the real reasons why he didn’t feel like spending an evening drinking with her at the Pony, and gratitude at his boyfriend for picking up what he hadn’t said to Maria and made sure he went back to a warm and safe home, even if they hadn’t parted ways that morning in the best of moods.

“Thanks,” he says in a small voice, huffed by the way his face is already pressed against Michael’s shirt. “I just-it’s been a long day. Just wanted to come home and there you were, baking apple pie in that apron, which is horrible, by the way, and I just. It felt right, you know? It felt like I had come home, for the first time in a long time.”

Michael nods, pulling him closer to his heart, placing his lips against his head in a light touch. “You’re _my_ home, Alex,” he mutters into Alex’s hair. “I just want you to feel the same way I feel whenever you’re around. I want to be home to you. And I know I’m not that good at it sometimes, but still. I can wait, you know? I guess that you’re not yet ready for that next step. I’m sorry for having brought it up this morning.”

“One wise friend once told me that home can be a person,” Alex replies slowly, getting free from Michael’s grip for just one second. He feels the cold spreading through his body, away from Michael’s warmth. “I’m sorry about earlier. It seems I have this tendency to not say what I really want to say.”

Michael huffs, loudly. “That’s like, the understatement of the century.”

“Hey! I’m trying to be serious here, Guerin,” Alex protests.

“Me too, Alex,” Michael retaliates. “You make me feel like I’m your fucking life, and then you keep saying bullshit, and I don’t know what to think anymore. So I tried baking your favorite comfort food just in case this time you’d want to share with me what’s going on inside that head of yours.” Michael closes his eyes and when he opens them again he just stares down at his hands, as if the knots on his damaged skin hold all the secrets to the universe.

Alex knows he has had this coming for a long time – he’s been playing back and forth because he doesn’t know how to commit to Michael, to _anyone_ really – and now he has the chance to either fuck it up royally and for good this time, or to make amends.

He goes for the plunge, hoping he’s not spoilt everything by now.

“You make my life worthwhile, you know,” he begins. “I have no excuse for this morning, or for all the other times I’ve let you down. Beware, because there might be more times when I’ll let you down, or hurt you, and I’m sure you will do that to me, because you’re still working on that goddamn spaceship of yours. What I’m trying to say is-it is. Well, I don’t know. We do have time to figure this out, don’t we?” he asks rhetorically. When he catches Michael’s soft relieved sigh, it emboldens him. “But right now, right here, we’re both struggling over something I should have asked ages ago. I want you to stay, even if I don’t want to be the sole reason why you stay. I’m afraid, but I’m trying. I hope you believe me.”

He takes a second, waits a heartbeat, for Michael to fully look up at him again from his hands.

“Would you move in with me, _Michael_?”

There is a whole minute going by in silence, eyes suddenly hoping, breaths held, until Michael finally speaks.

“Yes.”


End file.
